The present invention is directed toward a method of playing a poker-type wagering game. More particularly, it relates to such a game which includes a standard deck of 52 playing cards wherein players and/or dealers form a five card stud poker hand by using two individually dealt cards and three out of a possible five community cards which are dealt in a predetermined pattern.
Poker type card games have been played for many years. Such card games are often played in gaming casinos. There are various forms of poker that are played. Examples of different methods of playing poker are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,648,604, 4,836,553, 5,067,724, 5,265,882, 5,322,295, and 5,489,101.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new method of playing poker which will be widely accepted and easily understood.
It is a further object to provide a new method of playing poker wherein a player can play against another player or against a gaming establishment.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new method of playing poker that allows a relatively large number of players to play at one time.